Code: Total war
by M16A2
Summary: The Lyoko warriors meet Xana's latest creation, the Glencher...
1. First Strike

**Code: Total war**

**By Matson (M16)**

**Chapter 1: First strike**

**Time: Midway through season 4**

"Jeremie, where is this blasted tower?" Ulrich yelled. He jerked the overbike to the right to evade another hornet blast. Yumi threw her fans and knocked out one of the three hornets. The other two followed Ulrich and Aelita closely.

"It's two kilometers away, you're half a kilometer from visual range!" Jeremie replied.

"Any other monsters in sight?" Star called.

"Other than the two Hornets, you have William and two Tarantulas by the tower. Oh and three Krabes one kilometer southwest of the tower."

"I'll take the Krabes, they're a challenge for me." Ulrich said.

"Don't you remember that you have a passenger?" Jeremie reminded. Ulrich looked over his shoulder. Aelita peaked over and gave him a sweet, but flippant wave.

"Who said she's coming?" He said, turning his attention ahead. He veered off right, dodging the trees that laid in his path.

"Those tarantulas are MINE!" Odd called and floored the overboard, forcing Star to hold on even tighter.

"Looks like it's you, me, and your _boyfriend_ left." Colton said, placing emphasis on "boyfriend". Yumi looked over here shoulder to the grinning brunette. She scowled at him, resisting the sudden impulse to slap him. She turned her gaze below. Tarantulas were assaulting Star and Odd with a barrage of lasers. Star was deflecting them with her staff while Odd zipped and maneuvered the overboard out of the path of fire. Odd finally pressed east of the tower with the two Tarantulas in pursuit. William however, stayed behind, turning his attention to the duo on the overwing.

"On three, we jump." Colton whispered.

"Got it." Yumi whispered back. William was staring the two down, his massive sword slung over his shoulder.

"1..." Colton whispered. The overwing drew closer. "2..." It was within laser arrow range. "3!" Colton jumped left, while Yumi leaped to the right. The overwing continued to fly straight toward William. However William disappeared in a black mist, dodging the runaway vehicle. The warriors landed with weapons ready. The looked around, scanning the area for the black and white figure. Suddenly, William appeared behind Colton and swiftly kicked him in the back. He flew forward and landed on his stomach next to Yumi, dropping his shotgun a few feet away. Colton rolled on his back and faced William, who was slowly walking toward toward them, sword drawn. Yumi threw the fans at William, but he deflected them as if they were twigs. Colton scrambled to his feet and drew one of his handguns, training the sights on William's forehead. Yumi grabbed the fans in midair and readied another throw. It was a deadlock. William stared the warriors down, and the warriors were waiting for his next attack. Then, almost instantly, William ran forward and swung the massive blade at Yumi, giving her almost minimal time to react. She somersaulted to the right, narrowly dodging the massive blade. Colton, although caught off guard by the sudden attack, fired four rounds and managed to hit William in the back. William whirled around and slammed Colton with a poorly executed back swing. Although he didn't get gashed by the blade, the sheer momentum of the metal sent Colton flying to the edge of the field like a rag doll.

"Careful! You've just lost 30 life points!" Jeremie warned. Colton got up, cursed something fowl in English, then ran back to rejoin the fight. Yumi was busy somersaulting out of the path of William's fearsome blows, with each evasion cutting it closer and closer to her body. Finally, Colton jumped in and completely unloaded his handgun on William. Although William deflected the shoots with his sword, it gave Yumi time to recover and attack. She threw her fans at William and managed to land a successful strike on his arm. William was mad now. He disappeared in a black mist and popped up behind Yumi. She whirled around only to be violently kicked into Colton, knocking them both down on top of one another. By the time they realized what had happened, William was towering over them, getting ready to plant his sword though both of them.

"How do I get myself into these situations?" Colton asked seeing the huge blade above them. Just before William could finish both of them off, a pink ball of energy hit William in the side, knocking him off balance. The overbike with zipped by in a blur, then turned around. It was Ulrich and Aelita, arriving with almost perfect timing. Ulrich held a katana in one hand and revved the overbike with the other. Aelita hopped off the back and Ulrich floored the overbike, swinging the katana as he zipped by William. William blocked the attack with his wrist guards, but at a price. William grabbed his wrist, which was sparking wildly. Once the sparking stopped, he turned his attention to the figure on the overbike. He had turned around and was getting ready for another attack. Just behind William, Aelita, Yumi, and Colton were readying their weapons. Colton picked up his shotgun and pointed the barrel right at William's head. William was horribly outnumbered. He disappeared once again in black smoke and trailed off somewhere in the virtual forest.

"Think that's the last we'll see of him?" Ulrich asked.

"No, if anything he's getting reinforcements." Aelita replied.

"Hey, more targets for us." Colton said with a smirk.

"Speaking of targets, what happened to Odd and Star?" Yumi asked.

"HEY! I AM NOT THAT EASY TO HIT!" Odd protested, slowly descending next to the group of warriors. Star stepped off the overboard, holding her stomach. She looked nauseous, even though she was on Lyoko.

"Please, if it weren't for me, you would've lost enough life points to kill the entire group. I'm just happy I managed to hold on with your _spectacular_ maneuvering skills."

"Why don't we stop arguing and deactivate the tower _before_ Xana sends his reinforcements?" Ulrich said.

"A bit late for that, wouldn't you say?" Jeremie commented. "You have a whole bunch of monsters headed your way from the northwest." The group looked over to see William followed by four tarantulas, two bloks, five kankerlots, and a megatank all walking toward the tower.

"He went for reinforcements, he got an army." Yumi said, drawing her fans. The warriors all proceeded to draw their weapons and prepare for a massive fight with the huge squad before them. William stood before them with a victorious smile spread across his face. He stopped about thirty five yards away and placed his sword into the ground. However, just as he was about to launch the attack, a look of horror and fear spread across his face. He whirled around and looked behind him, as if he was searching the digital sky for an answer. The monsters reacted almost the same way, as if they knew something horrible had just happened.

"What's going on? Why aren't they attacking?" Star whispered, lowering her staff.

"I don't know, it's like Xana thinks something has happened." Ulrich replied.

"Jeremie, what's going on?" Odd asked.

"I can't tell! Xana just deactivated the tower!" Jeremie said, trying to piece together what was happening. He stared in disbelief as the superscanner on the mainframe went from "Threat detected" to "All clear, no threats.". The warriors turned around and watched as the aurora of the tower shifted from red to blue.

"RETREAT!" William yelled in a half Xanified voice. The monsters as well as William disappeared in a flurry of white tiles, signaling they devirtualized.

"Jeremie... What just happened?" Yumi asked, not believing her sight.

"I don't know! I'll pull you in, I don't like the looks of this." Jeremie called. They could hear his furious typing on the keyboard. Suddenly, there was a load bang over the communication channels, as if something had just exploded.

"Hey! Who are you?" Jeremie yelled.

"Jeremie? What's going on up there?" Aelita called.

"Let me go! NO!" Jeremie yelled.

"You're under arrest for multiple international crimes Jeremie Belpois!" A voice yelled. It was loud and stern, it sounded like an officer's voice.

"What? No! You've got it all wrong!" Jeremie protested. He could be heard resisting his aggressors.

"We know very well what's going on! Now where are the others?" The voice yelled.

"This can't be good." Odd said.

"Let-me-GO!" Jeremie protested. "GET TO CARTHAGE! THEY WON'T BE ABLE TO DEVIRTUALIZE YOU THERE! GO NOW!" The line went dead. The warriors heard nothing.

"Do you think he was talking to us?" Odd asked. Star slapped her forehead with an open palm.

"No, he was talking to the magical pixies of Candyland." Colton said in a harshly sarcastic tone.

"We need to get to sector five and fast, before they can devirtualize us and place us under arrest too." Ulrich said.

"But how do we do that? The only way in is if we get to a way tower and Jeremie puts in a code to take us there!" Aelita said.

"Then let's go to the way tower and pray for the best then." Odd said, hopping on the overboard. He pulled Star and Aelita on with him and they zipped off. Colton climbed onto the overbike with Yumi before they zipped off with Ulrich pursuing with his supersprint. Before long, they had arrived at the tower and stood at the edge of the forest sector.

"What do we do now? We have no way into Carthage!" Star said looking over the cliff.  
"I'd guess we just wait for the guys to materialize us and arrest us for a Xana attack gone worse." Odd said and sat down.

"You are so lame, Odd." Colton replied.

"Wait, look at that!" Yumi called, she was pointing at the transport orb, which was descending to their position.

"Wait, who put in the code?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know, but let's get the heck out of here before something bad happens!" Yumi said.

"You mean worse than what _already _happened?" Star interjected.

"Pretty much." Yumi said, and with that, the warriors stepped into the transport orb headed to Carthage.


	2. New alliances

**Code: Total war**

**By Matson (M16)**

**Chapter 2: New Alliances**

The transport orb dashed across the forest sector at break-neck speeds. The trees, ground, everything was a blur as it zipped across the green landscape. Then it crossed the digital sea, into the massive white bubble at the edge of the map and into a splash of blue and bits of code. The orb picked up speed again and headed toward the massive white sphere at the center and entered through an opening through the side. Everything continued to to rush by in a blur, until finally they arrived in the arena. The transport dropped off the warriors and disappeared as quickly as it came. Odd doubled over, feeling queasy.

"Even now I still can't get a hold of that thing." Odd moaned.

"What do we do now? We're safe, but we can't leave!" Star said.

"I don't know, but maybe we should go look for some answers here." Aelita suggested.

"We're gonna need to split up to find that mechanism though, without Jeremie's eye in the sky, the core zone will just obliterate us, and we all know what will happen if we lose our life points." Colton warned.

"Just like Jeremie." Ulrich said.

"Okay, once that door opens, we run in pairs of two, that way if we run into trouble, we have backup."

"I'll go with Star." Odd volunteered.

"Yumi and I will stick together." Ulrich suggested.

"Of course you will, _Ulrich, _we all know you want to." Odd teased.

"Hey! I don't want to go with Yumi! I-I mean, I want to, just not in that way..." Ulrich trailed off. He was grateful Lyoko hid his tell-tale blush. Little did he know, Yumi felt the same way. Everyone snickered at him.

"Then Aelita and I will head off as a pair, everyone ready? The gate's about to open." Colton said.

"Give me a second, I shouldn't have had Star's portion at lunch today." Odd said, still holding his stomach.

"So _you _were the one that took it! I knew it was you!" Star yelled, and turned her attention to the nauseous blonde.

"Oops..." Odd said, realizing what he had just said. He braced for a beating from Star, but Yumi held her back.

"We can get him back later, the door is opening." She said. Star decided she would revenge later and turned her attention to the task at hand. Finally, the floor stopped it's gentle rotation and the door opened, signaling the countdown.

"Protect your life points at all costs!" Colton said. The group dashed down the hall, but as they came to the end, William was standing right in their path. Everyone immediately drew their weapons and prepared for a battle. However, William put his hands up in peace.

"Put your weapons down, I come in peace." The Xanified William said. Nobody moved.

"Why should we believe you? We just got done fighting _another_ one of your armies!" Colton called. He had the sights of his M9 trained on William's forehead, one wrong move and William would have one gunshot to the head.

"Because at this point, I'm the only ally you have." William replied. Despite his Xanified tone, it did hold a feeling of peace.

"What are you talking about? You're our sworn enemy!" Odd called.

"If you'll stop pointing your weapons at me, I'll explain." William said.

"We're not buying it. We lower our weapons, then you virtualize your giant sword and slaughter all of us!" Colton replied. He cocked the hammer on his M9 back. William put his hands down. In his left hand he virtualized his sword. Colton fired a shot at him, but William promptly deflected it.

"Will you _listen _for one minute?" William asked, slightly irritated by his shot. Colton didn't move. William proceeded to take his sword and plant it in the ground. Once set, he backed away slowly and put his hands back up.

"Look, the countdown for the core zone is still going and the mechanism to stop the countdown is in the room behind me. Can we negotiate peace once we _stop _the countdown?"

"Fine, we'll shut it off, but we're watching you." Star said.

"Fine. I'll wait here." William replied.

"Like hell you will! You're coming with us, but leave the sword _here._" Colton said.

"Fine, but after will you listen to me?" William asked. There was a short pause then finally everyone lowered their weapons.

"Okay, just show us where the mechanism is." Ulrich said, putting his katanas away.

William turned around and made his way to the corridor directly behind him. Everyone else followed a short distance behind, unsure of what was going on.

"At least he left his sword behind." Aelita whispered.

"But can't he just summon it back or something?" Odd replied in a low tone.

"I don't know, but at least we know he's not going to kill us yet." William continued to walk before finally stopping. A massive chasm lay out before them, with thick white fog obscuring their view of the bottom.

"There it is." William said, and pointed to the other side. Just as he said, the mechanism was on the wall directly across. However the chasm appeared uncrossable.

"Well how do we get over there? There's no way across!" Yumi said. Colton pulled out his M9 and began taking aim at the switch. However, William put his hand on it and pushed it down.

"That won't work, trust me. You're too far, and projectiles won't trigger it." He warned. Colton muttered something in English in response.

"I can scale the wall, perhaps." Odd suggested.

"It'll take too long, we only have about forty more seconds." William replied.

"Then what _should_ we do?" Ulrich asked. He was getting irritated.

"Walk." William replied.

"What?" Ulrich said, not grasping what he was saying.

"Walk." William repeated.

"But... There's nowhere _to_ walk!" Colton replied.

"Trust me, walk." William said.

"Xana, we're not walking! There's no ground to walk on! We know you're just trying to get us devirtualized!" Colton protested. William grew irritated. In one fluid motion, he picked Colton up and threw him into the chasm. Colton closed his eyes and braced himself for complete devirtualization, but to his amazement, he slammed against something solid. When he opened his eyes he was staring right into the abyss, but he was not falling. He looked around but couldn't see any ground to hold him up. He seemed to be floating. He pushed himself up, and was amazed to see that he could stand up. He turned around and saw everyone except William frozen in shock.

"The floors are invisible. I told you to walk, yet you didn't trust me. Will you walk now that I have proved I'm not here to hurt you?" William called. Colton didn't respond. "Trip the mechanism, we only have twenty seconds left." William warned. Colton turned around and dashed across the chasm, despite there not being any floors. He made it to the other side and tripped the mechanism, stopping the countdown. All at once, the endless chasm was replaced by a Carthage blue floor, and everyone walked across to regroup with Colton.

"Will you listen to me now?" William asked.

"I don't like the fact that you threw me into the floor, but I think we'll listen now." Colton said.

"Good." William replied.

"Wait, hold on a second, I want to know what's going on here, what happened to Jeremie?" Star asked.

"Jeremie was arrested by the governments of the world for intense crimes related to the supercomputer. Due to your affiliation, all of you are on the list too." William explained.

"What crimes?" Ulrich asked.

"There's a good list, but trust me, you have life in prison sentences in store if they catch you."

"How did they find out? I thought the return to the past would wipe out their memories!" Aelita asked.

"It did for a time, but a while ago they invented a temporal immunity device which allows them to remember everything that happens if time is reversed. When you were off trying to stop me in the city, all the fights around the globe with the Skidd, everything, they remember it all, and now they're prosecuting you for involvement and knowingly putting countless lives in danger." William explained.

"Why is the government out to get you though?" Yumi asked.

"I'm a super virus that has the power to take over simple machines and turn them into weapons, everyone wants me eradicated to prevent future threats." William continued.

"Well if they're RTTP-proof, what do we do?" Colton asked.

"I have programmed an altered version of the return to the past, much stronger and more powerful than the original version. It's equipped with something I call "temporal reset". The temporal reset will wipe out the temporal immunity device, and alter space and time to where the device was not created."

"Jeez, the supercomputer has the power to do that?" Ulrich asked.

"It can rewind time, and that's only using 57.94% of it's available resources."

"Well wait, why can't you just execute it right now? Why do you need our help?" Yumi asked.

" Jeremie placed countless user restrictions on the supercomputer to prevent me from using it."

"Well couldn't I just launch it? I know all of the procedures." Aelita suggested.

"The restrictions prevent the program from even being launched, he put all the restrictions under an encrypted folder that would take years to decrypt manually, and only he can bypass the encryption.

"So what do we do then? We have no clue where Jeremie is, and the only solution is in an encrypted folder that we can't even get to!" Ulrich said.

"Jeremie is being held under heavy guard in France's maximum security prison. I need you to go in and get him out in one piece."

"You say it like it's so easy! How are six kids going to break into a _maximum_ security prison and get a guy out without so much as a stick of dynamite?" Colton asked, irritated by the request.

"There they are! Devirtualize them!" A voice called. Everyone turned to see three of France's special operations units standing at the end of the hall.

"Aww crap! Looks like they found the way into sector 5!" Odd said.

"Follow me, I can get us out of here!" William, said and ran down the hall. The special forces pulled out AUG rifles and open fired on the group. Colton pulled out his M9 and returned fire.

"Go go go!" Colton yelled, urgency apparent in his tone.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Aelita asked.

"Looks like we have to!" Colton replied. "Just go, we can't stay here!" The group began running, but just as they left the hall, a round hit Colton in the his shoulder."  
"AGH, man those things are powerful! How did they get them on here?" Colton yelled. He put his hand on his sparking shoulder and continued running.

"I'll explain later, just get to the terminal at the end of the passage, I can get us out of here!" William said. Everyone continued running, the special operations soldiers followed them in pursuit. Finally they reached the end of the hall and were standing by the terminal. Colton had drained the ammo on his first M9 and was now firing the last rounds of his second M9. William pressed the terminal and began running a few scripts.

"Just give me one minute." William said. Odd, Star, and Colton were fighting off the soldiers with projectiles with their weapons while the other three watched what Xana was doing. CLICK! Colton's M9 ran out of ammo.

"Xana, I'm running out of ammo over here! Think you could pick up the speed?" Colton called, pulling out his shotgun.

"Yeah, Xana! I'm on my last few arrows over here!" Odd called, dodging another rifle shot.

"Our weapons don't stand a chance against those AUGs!" Star called, charging another spell.

"Just.. About.. Done.." William said. "Got it!" Just as he pressed "send" on the terminal, a long, blue, cylindrical object bounced and rolled, stopping in the middle of the group. Everyone turned to look at it.

"FLASHBA-!" Colton yelled, but he was cut off by a flurry of white. Aelita couldn't see or hear anything. She looked around, but all she could see was white. All she could hear was an intense ringing noise. She took at step forward, disoriented by the sudden blast. Suddenly, she felt a powerful burn in her leg and she fell forward. However, there was no ground to fall on, and she just fell down. Yet instead of falling to her devirtualization, she felt a sensation on her ankle. Slowly her hearing and vision came back, and she could see nothing but a sea of blue bits.

"Star! Come on! Pull her up we need to go now!" Colton's voice echoed. Aelita looked up. Star was casting spells with her staff in one hand and holding Aelita's ankle with the other.

"I-Can't! She's too heavy!" Star called back. Then Aelita felt two more hand grabs her shoulders and pull her up.

"C'mon, Get up!" Colton said, pulling her back up. Aelita looked behind him. There were now ten soldiers in the hall, all of them firing at the group. Ulrich was at the entrance, deflecting rounds with his katanas.

"Where is it at? I can't keep this up forever!" Ulrich called. He deflected yet another shot that was aimed at his head.  
"There's our ride!" William called. Just as he said, a transport bubble came down and swiped everyone up and dashed out of the war zone.


	3. Upgrade

**Code: Total war**

**By Matson (M16)**

**Chapter 3: Upgrade**

The transport orb flew out of Carthage and into the digital sea in a blur. Once in the digital waters, it continued out of Lyoko and into the internet. The small white orb maneuvered around the thick tubes and massive servers until it came to a stop in front of a house-sized black bubble somewhere around the Facebook server. The dark bubble shimmered a bit, then reached out and absorbed the transport orb with everyone in it. Everyone virtualized inside the bubble and landed on a platform, still in one piece after the trip. The place was completely dark with the exception of a floodlight aimed at the platform.

"Hey! I don't feel sick!" Odd commented with a smile. William stared at the blonde with confusion spread across his face.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" William asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Nah, inside humor." Colton replied.

"Very well, now follow me." William commanded. He waved his hand in midair and the lights came on, flooding the area in light. Everyone looked around, amazed by the massive layout that lay before them.

"Xana, where are we?" Yumi asked, looking around. The ceiling was at least fifty feet off the ground, and looked as if it were made by the Romans themselves. Thick white columns lined the walls, humbling the tiny warriors that stood in awe. Directly above the platform was a massive skylight with a view directly into the digital sea. The floors were made of huge polished tiles of sandstone that stretched across the massive room. At the far end of the room was a massive terminal, almost fifteen times the size of Jeremie's and filling a quarter of the of the room.

"When I escaped the supercomputer, I created this home away from Lyoko as bit of a safe house." William said.

"A safe mansion is more like it, this place is huge!" Ulrich replied.

"What's all that equipment in the center for?" Aelita asked.

"It's to keep track of everything I do and assist in me attacks and invasions." William replied. "Here, I'll show you." William stepped off the platform and headed to the terminal on the other side of the room. Everyone stepped off the platform and followed him, admiring the massive room and it's design.

"The place is a lot bigger on the inside then out, isn't it?" Star asked. She pushed a small locke of hair out of her eyes to get a better look.

"You can say that again." Odd replied. The sound of their footsteps on the stone floors echoed across the massive room, until finally they reached the terminal at the center. The terminal towered twenty feet above them, with four huge screens, a mainframe, and what looked like a scanner off to the left of the machine. William accessed the mainframe and began entering in some codes. After a minute of typing he pressed enter, and the four massive screens began displaying blue prints and what appeared to be security feed from a surveillance camera.

"This is the place where Jeremie is being held. I need you all to break in and get Jeremie out so he can launch the program." William said.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold it right there. You want _us _to break in to a _maximum security_ prison and break out Jeremie?" Colton asked.

"Yes." William replied, not understanding the sarcasm present in Colton's sentence.

"That is _crazy_!" Colton yelled.

"Xana, it is literally impossible for a group of kids to just break into a place like that just to get one person, we'd need advanced help for a task like this." Yumi said.

"Well of course you're not just going to walk in there and get Jeremie, that would be suicide. I'm going to energize you into the prison with your Lyoko gear so you can run a rescue mission."

"Uh, one more problem with that Xana, this is a maximum security facility, where they have assault rifles and other high powered weapons, maybe even military support, how are we going to get passed that with Odd's tiny little laser arrows? Those special operations units almost tore us apart back there with AUGs." Ulrich commented. Colton flinched and rubbed his shoulder where the special operations troops had shot him.

"Again, I'm not just sending you in unprepared." William replied and turned his attention to the mainframe. He punched in a few codes and the scanner door to the left hissed, then opened. "If one of you will please step into the scanner." No one moved, they were all worried what might happen if they set foot inside the scanner. "Do you still not trust me? Have I not proved myself yet?" Colton looked around. Seeing no other volunteers he stepped forward.

"Ah, fine. I trust you, just don't push the big red shiny button, okay?" He exclaimed and stepped into the scanner. William punched in a few codes and the doors hissed shut, sealing him inside. Colton looked around. This scanner was different from the one on Earth, the floodlight was green instead of yellow, and the scanner itself was much taller. Nonetheless, he began floating upward, and the scanning procedure started. The process was almost exactly like the one on Earth, only instead of being virtualized, something else happened. He could feel all his weapons and armor being changed! He looked at his hands, the looked like dark shadows in the green floodlight, but his gloves were changing!He watched as silhouettes resembling spikes began growing out of the knuckles on his gloves. he tried to look himself over, but it was too bright to see anything. After twenty more seconds, Colton descended and landed at the bottom of the scanner. The doors hissed again and opened, exposing Colton to the warriors. They all gasped, seeing a much different Colton than before. His Lyoko gear had been given a complete upgrade. His clothes went from a green woodland camouflage to a dark gray digital outfit that blended in with the shadows. Two dark lines were pained under his eyes, and sergeant rank emblems were displayed on his collar. Slung over his left shoulder was not the shotgun he was used to using, it had been upgraded into a ten round Benelli M4 shotgun, complete with a fore grip and holographic sights. Over his right shoulder was a lightweight MP5 outfitted with a stock. The twin pistols strapped to his thighs were replaced with one suppressed USP .45. The knife that was normally present on his shoulder had been moved down to his boot for quick and easy grabbing. His belt had been changed into a bandolier, with enough ammo to reload all of his weapons twice. On the left of his belt were two flash bang grenades and one fragmentary grenade in easy to grab and use locations. In his left pocket was enough C4 to blow a whole in a wall seven inches thick.

"Whoa, Xana, what did you do?" Star asked, stunned by the new-and-improved Colton that stood before her.

"I'm next." Ulrich called.

"No, I'm next! I called it!" Odd protested.

"When did you do that?" Ulrich replied, calling his bluff.

"Just now!" Odd said with a grin.

"Neither of you are next, it's ladies first." Yumi said, and cut between the bickering boys. She took a spot in the middle of the scanner. Once again, it hissed before closing shut. William ran the process on her, and once it was done Yumi stepped out before everyone. She had been completely changed. Ulrich took one look at her and his eyes nearly doubled at the magnificent beauty before him. Her regular outfit was replaced by a pitch black outfit that hugged every curve on her body. The outfit's sleeves went down to her elbows, and she had a pair of dark fingerless gloves on. Her legs were covered, and her normal shoes were replaced with lightweight shoes that made to next to no sound when she ran, no matter what terrain she was on. Her eyes had two streaks of black paint under them, and two more covering her eyebrows. Her hair had been pinned up into a short ponytail. On her back was the same bow as before, only this time it was completely black. He fans looked exactly the same though, much to her disappointment.

"Yumi... You look... Uh..." Ulrich was speechless at the sight of the sleek but deadly black figure in front of him. She walked over to him and lifted his face to hers.

"You're up sweetie." She said softly. Ulrich almost passed out. He stumbled over to the scanner at stood haphazardly inside, waiting for the procedure to begin. William ran the process again, and when Ulrich was finished, he stepped out, changed for the better. His swords had grown about five inches longer, yet were somehow made even lighter that before. Three new throwing knives were attached to his belt, and could easily be grabbed and thrown with a simple movement of the hand. His clothes were the same color but posed much less resistance when using his supersprint. Two thick new wrist guards were strapped to his arms, and could easily deflect a gunshot from a .50 caliber sniper rifle. Two long black lines had been painted in under his eyes and stretched down to his chin. Ulrich whipped out his katanas with amazing speed and swung it fast enough to tear the wings off of a fighter jet.

"Who want's to fight me now, huh?" He said, taking a stance with the katanas.

"Yeah great, out of the way, it's my turn!" Odd yelled. Impatience was eating away at him, but to his dismay Star shoved him out of the way.

"Relax Odd, you'll get your turn. Right now though, it's mine." She said walking over to the scanner. Once again, William ran the procedure, and when Star walked out, she was somehow even more visible than before. Her clothes were now incredibly bright green, with little green stars painted all across them. Her ice glove however, was gray instead of the normal ice blue. Her staff was now longer, and could cast new spells to aide her in her fights.

"Wow, somehow you've managed to make her an even _easier_ target to see, Xana." Odd joked. Star stuck her tongue out at him in response. "My turn!" He called.

"Not yet Odd." Aelita called, making her way over to the scanner. Odd cursed something while the scanner doors hissed and closed. William ran the process on Aelita, and when she stepped out, she stunned everyone speechless. Her pink clothes were made almost seamless, providing more agility for her flight. Her clothes now also had cloaking abilities, and she could now switch from the trademark pink to a pitch black color with the swipe of a hand. Her shoulders had two patches; one on both side. The one on her left shoulder was black and had pink letters that spelled out "Dark angel". The one on her right shoulder was all pink with light pink letters that read "JA". Her wings were now even lighter and much more maneuverable than before, and they had been outfitted with an emergency deployment feature. If Aelita fell twenty feet or more, they would automatically deploy to prevent her from falling to her death. Her energy fields had been given new and deadly capabilities, but she wasn't sure how to use them yet.

"JA? What does that mean?" Yumi asked, eying the patch. Aelita looked at the patch and tried to figure out the meaning.

"Actually, I don't know." Aelita said, running her fingers across the emblem. Only then did she feel the small, almost unnoticeable "+" in the middle of the "J" and "A". She suddenly grasped the meaning and smiled.

"_Even Xana can tell."_ She thought to herself.

"My turn!" Odd yelled and almost threw himself into the scanner.

"Actually, Odd, it's someone else's turn." William called.

"Oh, COME ON! WHO'S LEFT?" Odd yelled, peeking out of the scanner.

"No one, I just said that to joke with you." William replied with a grin. Everyone laughed at Odd's reaction.

"Not funny Xana! Now run the process!" Odd commanded. William ran the procedure on Odd, and when it was over, Odd appeared even more feline than before. The claws on his paws had been sharpened to the point where they could slice through pure steel with ease. His shoes were replaced with ice shoes, enabling him to easily climb any surface he chose. His outfit had active camouflage, and would actively blend in with whatever background he wanted.

"Cool! I wonder what my new laser arrows look like!" Odd said. He took aim and accidentally pointed his arm at Colton.

"Hey! Let's not find out the hard way!" Colton said, shielding his face with his hands. Odd promptly pulled his arrows up.

"I have a course set up for each of you to test out your new weapons, just give me a second." William said.

**(****M16's note: I'll show the train course next chapter.)**


	4. Training

**Code: Total war**

**By M16A2**

**Chapter 4: Training**

** (M16A2's note: Yes my name DID go from "Matson" to "M16A2". I'm using that as my nickname. Oh and please review! More reviews, more chapters! I take criticism but flamers will be blocked and reported.)**

"I take it you're all satisfied with your upgrades, do you think you could handle a training course I have set up?" William asked.

"I love the new outfit, but you didn't do anything to my weapons!" Yumi said, holding out one of the fans to William.

"Yeah, we may be harder to see, but we'll need stronger weapons to fight with!" Odd commented and primed his laser arrows. They appeared seemingly unchanged to him.

"That's because you haven't tried them yet." William said. He turned around and punched in a few codes in the terminal. A squadron of six hornets spawned fifty yards in front of the warriors. "Throw your weapons, Yumi." Yumi looked at the hornets and hesitated for a second, then swiftly threw both of her fans. Upon being thrown, both fans exploded into three smaller fans, all six targeting one hornet. The squad didn't stand a chance as each razor sharp fan sliced through each hornet like a hot knife through butter. As they returned, they combined back into two fans, allowing Yumi to catch them in midair.

"Whoa, I love these even more then last time!" Yumi exclaimed, admiring the new print on her fans.

"That isn't all they do." William said. He punched in a few more codes into the terminal and four bloks virtualized around Yumi, trapping her in the middle. "Twirl around in a circle while holding the fans out." Yumi did as she was instructed and spun around in a circle, going around and around in a blur. Almost instantly, a flurry of mini fans exploded from the spinning girl and assaulted the bloks with countless slices and gashes until finally Yumi stopped spinning, and the mini fans stopped flying. The face of the bloks were almost unrecognizable, as they were covered in dozens of cuts from the fans. Finally, they devirtualized in a storm of white tiles.

"That is just awesome." Odd commented, stunned by the deadly light show.

"I think I'll keep these weapons!" Yumi said and put away her fans.

"Can I do anything like that?" Aelita asked.

"While you don't have the same abilities, you do have a much stronger energy field then before, with new and powerful capabilities." William replied. He punched in some more codes and two tarantulas appeared. "Deflect the lasers like you would deflect a megatank laser." The tarantulas took positions in front of her, readying their lasers. Aelita formed two balls of pink energy in her hands and pushed them together into one large energy field. A wall of pure energy about the size of a door formed in front of her. The tarantulas started attacking her, but the shots were absorbed by the wall of energy between them and Aelita. With their efforts proved futile, the tarantulas stopped firing.

"Let's intensify things a bit." William said and put more codes into the machine. Two massive megatanks virtualized and dropped next to the tarantulas. In unison, the four monsters unleashed a massive attack on Aelita's barrier. She recoiled a bit from the sudden pressure on the field, but the field remained unbroken.

"Now, push the fields together as hard as you can." William instructed. Aelita forced the energy fields together and a massive blast of pink energy flew at the assaulting monsters. The blast threw the monsters seventy feet before they slammed to the ground and devirtualized. "The energy barrier will absorb any projectiles, including bullets, and feed it into an energy EMP. The EMP will wipe out _anything_ with an electrical current within it's blast radius."

"I love it." Aelita replied, thrilled with her new devastating powers.

"Try out your new flight system, I think you'll like that just as much as you like the fields." William said. Aelita waved her hand across her bracelet and her trademark wings appeared. With a leap, she soared into the air, lighter and faster than ever before. She soared across the hall, with speeds matching the transport orb at full speed. She maneuvered in and around the massive stone pillars with sheer ease and perfection. Her new clothes and wings made her even faster and more aerodynamic than before, giving her speeds to out fly and outmaneuver a stunt plane. She finally pitched down and landed back with everyone else.

"Woo! You can really soar with these wings!" Aelita exclaimed with an adrenaline filled smile.

"My turn!" Star exclaimed, cutting off a very excited Odd.

"Aww no fair!" Odd moaned. Star grinned at him then stepped forward to try out her new weapons.

"So what new spells do I have this time?" Star asked with a smile.

"No spells, I actually removed those during the upgrade." William replied. Star's expression instantly changed.

"What? Why would you remove my only weapons besides a flashy stick?" Star yelled.

"Because I added something better. Instead of spell-based weaponry, you now have alchemy-based weapons."

"Alchemy-based?" Star asked.

"Yes, try using them on these krabes." William said and proceeded in typing in new codes into the terminal. Four krabes virtualized twenty feet away from Star. Star stared at the krabes, unsure of what to do.

"What do I do?" She called.

"You control the elements of fire, water, earth, and air. I'll let you figure that out." William called back. Star froze in place, processing her next action. Then she brought her staff back and swung it, unleashing a magnificent ball of fire. The ball of fire flew forward and incinerated the krabe on the far right, leaving nothing but a heap of scorched metal. It promptly disintegrated into a flurry of white tiles.

"Whoa..." Star said, amazed by the power of the blast.

"You also have control over water, wind, and earth. Be creative and find a new attack." William said. Star thought for a minute, then held out her glove. She made motions with her fingers, as if she were controlling something, then pulled her hand up. Almost instantly, three massive spikes erupted from the ground and impaled the krabes, devirtualizing them immediately. She turned and joined the others without a word, but rather a big grin.

"Odd, because your unfulfillable impatience is beginning to annoy me, you're up." William said.

"Sweet! Thanks Xana!" Odd yelled.

"That wasn't a compliment." William corrected.

"Says you!" Odd called and stepped up. William ignored the outburst and proceeded to enter in some codes. Six tarantulas virtualized one hundred feet away from Odd.

"Tarantulas! Actually a challenge for me!" Odd called.

"Yes, well, anyways, your shield can now be formed by using only one arm, instead of putting up both arms. This will allow you to shield yourself and attack at the same time." William said. The tarantulas took positions and aimed their cannons at Odd. Odd put out one arm to shield himself. Just as William had said, the shield appeared, protecting Odd. The tarantulas started attacking Odd with lasers, but the blasts were stopped by Odd's shield.

"The shield will stop any projectiles thrown at it for a limited amount of damage. While the shield is up, you can still use your laser arrows." William said. Odd primed his laser arrows and stuck his arm out from behind the shield. While still using the shield for cover, he fired arrows at the tarantulas, hitting all six of them with only six shots.

"This is amazingly easy! I don't even think I need aim!" Odd called, lowering his shield.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention that your arrows now come with tracking rounds. They'll track any enemies with a heat signature." William called. He put in a few more codes into the terminal, spawning three megatanks in front of Odd. Odd flinched at the the three massive monsters in front of him.

"Uhh, Xana? How much damage can my shield take?" Odd called, obviously worried.

"Trust me, there's going to be points where your shield won't be enough, that's why I gave you something to go loud when you're outnumbered. Prime your laser arrows one more time." William instructed. Odd primed them again, and this time there was a distinct metallic clicking sound. He took aim at the megatank on the left, but it closed up in defense. Odd looked back at William with an expression that said "What now?".

"Just shoot." William said. Odd turned back to the megatank. He hesitated, but then fired an arrow at the defending megatank. When he fired the arrow, it made a soft clacking sound, and it flew right at the megatank. Upon impact, the arrow exploded against the hard shell and tossed the tank as if it were a basketball. The megatank smashed into the ground with an intense boom, and disintegrated upon impact.

"Compound-four lined arrows, adds a nice explosive kick to your arrows." William called.

"Sweet!" Odd called and took aim at the other two megatanks. The megatank on the right fired it's laser at Odd, but Odd blocked it with his shield and fired an arrow in retaliation. The arrow hit the megatank dead center and blew it clean apart in an amazing explosion. The last megatank charged it's laser, but Odd quickly fired an arrow at it before it had a chance to fire.

"Oh yeah, I'm ready. Bring it on!" Odd yelled with excitement. "I'd bet I can take on everyone!"

"Wanna bet?" Colton challenged, drawing his new MP5 from his shoulder.

"Save your rounds for the course." William called. Colton looked at William with an annoyed expression.

"Whatever." Colton replied. "Ulrich, you're up." Ulrich stepped up next and drew his katanas.

"Ulrich, your katanas are now longer, lighter, and even sharper than before." William said. He punched in some new codes, and two rows of three bloks spawned before Ulrich. "Kill them all as fast as you can." Ulrich stepped back slightly, then pitched forward into a supersprint. The sprint was even faster then before, yet Ulrich was able to put a deep slash into all of the bloks and return to his original spot in five seconds flat.

"How's that for good time?" Ulrich said in a triumphant tone.

"I'm sure I could've done it faster." Aelita teased. Ulrich flashed her an annoyed look in response.

"You also have three throwing knives as a projectile. Be careful though, once they're gone, it takes a while to get a new set." William warned. One again turning to the terminal, he punched in three simple codes, spawning three hornets. "Same thing as last time, only use your throwing knives this time." Ulrich looked at the hornets, and with the swipe of a hand, he threw all three of his knives at the hornets. The knives hit the hornets with perfect accuracy, decimating the tiny monsters instantly. Colton clapped in amazement.

"Wow, I'll admit that was pretty cool!" Star said in awe.

"Let's see you do that, Aelita." Ulrich teased. Aelita grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Last person. Colton, you're up." William instructed.

"Oh joy." Colton said sarcastically. He took Ulrich's spot on the platform and drew his MP5 from over his shoulder. William typed in more codes, spawning four kankerlots and four bloks in front of Colton.

"Please note, they will start shooting at you, so be ready to run." William warned.

"Good to know." Colton replied. Colton slapped the bolt on his MP5, chambering the first round. The kankerlots promptly started firing on him. Colton unwittingly veered to the left, narrowly dodging a shot aimed directly at his head.

"Whoa, how did I do that?" Colton asked.

"Oh yes. Your reflexes have been heightened by 43%. You'll dodge shots and move a lot faster in combat." William called. Colton grinned.

"Sweet." He said under his breath. He dodged a blast from a blok then whipped out one of his flashbangs. He pulled off the pin and safety lever, cooking in his hand. He dodged one more blast and tossed the flashbang directly in front of the monster horde. The flashbang went off with a huge flash of light and a massive cracking noise, blinding the monsters. They attempted to find Colton, but all they could see was white. Colton took the opportunity to unload the entire MP5 magazine on the blinded monsters. Once he was done, only he was left. Colton turned around and grinned at William triumphantly.

"Very good. I think you're all ready to leave." William said.

"Let's go save Jeremie and reverse this horrible mess!" Odd exclaimed.

"I'm going to energize you on the outside of the prison, just break in, save Jeremie, and get out." William instructed.

"Wait, are we going to actually _kill_ people with our new weapons?" Yumi asked in a worried tone.

"Well, yes, but the supercharged return to the past reverses everything, including death." William explained.

"I don't like the idea we're killing people to save our friend." Colton said. "But then again, one of them nearly took my head off with an AUG round. Just promise me it'll all be reversed."

"I guarantee that it'll all be reversed. Just get me Jeremie so we can run the program." William said.

"Fine, energize us when you're ready, Xana." Ulrich said.

"Okay, energizing in ten seconds." William said.

**(M16A2's note: Sorry for the really long boring chapters, but I can promise you the next ones are going to be filled with stuff to make your head spin. Oh, and the warriors will sadly have to kill a few people, but I won't make it graphic or depressing. Trust me, the next few chapters are going to be one hell of a read.)**


	5. Rescue

**Code: Total war**

**By M16A2**

**Chapter 5: Rescue**

**(M16A2's note: I'm going to alternate POV's this chapter to add a bit of a dramatic touch. Oh, and all of the warriors DO indeed have radios embedded into their gear.)**

The warriors were energized a quarter of a kilometer west from the prison. It was pitch black out, and a huge thunderstorm was underway.

"Can you all hear me?" Xana asked, his voice digitalized by the radio.

"We can hear you loud and clear." Colton replied.

"Good, I've fully reloaded all of your weapons, now it's time for you to break Jeremie out of there." Everyone looked at the brightly illuminated prison in the distance. The walls towered twenty feet off the ground, with eight massive spotlights searching the ground for convicts attempting to escape. Dark silhouettes of armed guards on patrol littered the peaks of the barbed wired-lined walls.

"There's no way we can use stealth with _that_ much security lining the area. We're just going to have to go loud." Colton said.

"Alright, I'll radio updates as needed. You can also radio each other if you're within a one kilometer radius." Xana replied. The radio cut out, and the warriors began the short run to the prison.

"How are we getting in? Those walls are ten inches thick!" Yumi called.

"Don't even try suggesting we climb over the wall." Star called.

"I can blast a hole in the wall with my new arrows!" Odd suggested.

"Those arrows were made as an offensive weapon, they do not have enough kick to knock out the wall." Xana warned via the radio.

"What do you suggest then?" Aelita asked.

"Colton has a few compound-four charges, doesn't he? Those should be strong enough to take out the wall." Xana replied.

"I like the way you think, Xana." Colton said with a grin.

"Should we try to use stealth to at least get past the spotlights?" Star asked.

"You? With that outfit? I'm surprised they haven't _already_ seen you." Odd exclaimed. Star ignored the joke.

"Let's get past the spotlights quietly so I can plant charges on the wall, it'll be easier to blow a hole in the wall if they aren't _already _trying to shoot us." Colton said.

"With the storm limiting visibility, it should be easy to get up to the wall as long as we stay out of those spotlights." Ulrich said. The warriors sprinted around the spotlights and regrouped at the wall, backs pressed up against the cold stone.

"Everyone stand behind me, you don't want to get caught in the blast from this stuff." Colton warned.

**POV: COLTON**

Everyone lined up behind me as I placed the charges on the wall. Once I was satisfied with my work, I pulled out the detonator from my pocket.

"Everyone ready?" I asked over the radio. I heard multiple yeses in response. "Firing charges in three seconds." The three seconds passed slowly, allowing anticipation to to eat away at me. They finally passed and I clicked the detonator, exploding the charges. The rock crumbled away like sand as a result of the explosion, leaving a large seven foot hole in the wall. I jumped through the hole with everyone following behind me. A loud siren sounded in the distance, and guards armed with assault rifles rushed out from the prison on the other side of the courtyard.

"They're prompt, aren't they?" Odd called. He began firing laser arrows at the guards. I grabbed my MP5 from over my shoulder and began firing at them.

"Uhh there are guards on the wall behind us!" Star called. She was throwing fire at a group of ten guards on the catwalk above them. One blast hit a guard in the face. He dropped his rifle and stumbled backward, tripping over the top of the catwalk and falling over the side.

A shot zipped past my ankle. I turned around to see two guards with huge bolt action sniper rifles taking aim at us from the catwalk.

"Watch it, they're carrying Intervention sniper rifles! Those will devastate your life points!" I called, returning fire with my MP5. The sniper that had fired at me pulled the bolt on his rifle back, then forward, readying a new shot. Just as he was about to fire another round, I managed to hit him in the chest, causing him to collapse and drop his rifle.

"Got one!" I called, looking for a new target. I looked to my left, where Odd was using his new shielding abilities to fight three armed guards.

**POV: JEREMIE**

I was in a large interrogation room, with two guards sitting across from me.

"So why did you continue using the supercomputer and Carthage when you realized it's power?" One guard asked. The guard was a brute with a pudgy face, hulking muscles and coal black eyes. His voice was soft, as if he were trying to relax me, but it still held a distinct fearsome tone.

"I just wanted to help Aelita get out of the computer! I never intended to put anyone's life in danger!" I replied. The guard paused.

"Aelita? Who is this Aelita?" He asked. I froze, seeing my blunder. He continued staring at me, waiting for an answer. After ten seconds, the guard's radio broke the silence. The guard grabbed his radio, which was strapped to his chest.  
"Repeat that 5-7." He called into the radio. He listened to the broadcast, I couldn't understand any of it. He frowned at the response. "Christ." He moaned. "Get your AK-47, we have a break in." The other guard looked at him with shock.

"A break in? Who's stupid enough to break in _here?_" The other guard asked.

"I don't know, but they're already in B-block. We need to stop them long enough for helicopter support to get here." He said, opening the door to the interrogation room.

"Helicopter support, sir?" The guard asked. The two left the room with their conversation.

"_What could be so dangerous they need helicopter support?"_ I thought to myself.

**POV: ULRICH**

We had managed to fight our way out of the courtyard and into the prisons. Jeremie wasn't too far away.

"More guards approaching from the other side of the prison!" Star called. She was generating a huge fireball capable of killing four guards.

"My MP5 is almost out! I'm switching to my shotgun!" Colton called. "Ulrich! On your left!" I turned to see a guard rushing at me with a fifty caliber handgun. He was ten meters away from me when he pointed the barrel right at my face. With a movement as fast as a heartbeat, I deflected the massive bullet with my katana and threw one of my knives at him. He dropped his handgun and put his hands to his chest, where the knife had landed. He fell to his knees before falling on his side. Suddenly, I heard gunshots zip past my head. I turned toward the origin of the shots, and when I did, two rounds slammed into my chest, knocking me off my feet.

"Ulrich, you have thirty five life points left." Xana warned.

"Great." I mumbled and got back to my feet. More guards continued firing at me, forcing me to deflect the shots with my sword.

"Lyoko warriors, an attack copper is heading in to provide support, I recommend that you hurry up and find Jeremie before it gets there." Xana warned. I promptly deflected another shot aimed right at my head.

"Easy for you to say! This place is huge with guards crawling around every corner! How are we even going to _find_ him?" I barked.

"While I cannot tell you for sure where he is, I have isolated his position to three of the ten areas in the building. He's probably going to be in C-block, the interrogation rooms, or the infirmity." Xana said.

"That will take us HOURS to search each area!" Star yelled. She quickly cast a huge gust of wind at a guard, throwing him through the air like a rag doll.

"Maybe we should split up to search the prison!" Yumi suggested, deflecting rounds with her fans. With a swift toss, she threw one into the air, slashing through three guards.

"Star and I will search C-block!" Odd called.

"Yumi and I can search the infirmaries." I called.

"That leaves Aelita and I to search the interrogation rooms." Colton called.

"Hurry it up, the attack chopper will be there in approximately 8 minutes." Xana warned. "Oh, and it has missiles..."

**POV: JEREMIE**

My left hand was still stuck to the chair by the accursed handcuffs. The guards had left sometime ago, taking the keys with them. Using a busted piece of lead from some pencils, I jimmied the the lock in another attempt to free myself.

"Come on.." I whispered. I was using all the skill I at my disposal to open the lock. My fingers were coated in graphite from holding the bit of lead, but I was too busy screwing with the lock to care. Slowly, the button on the lock closed inward as I continued messing with it. Then suddenly, my grip on the piece of lead broke, sending the little piece flying out of my hand and onto the ground and out of my reach. I yelled with frustration and slammed my fists on the table, feeling the bitterness for my own acts overcome me. Feeling defeat, I laid my head down on the table, waiting for the guards to return and finish the interrogation. Then, I heard a noise. A very loud, distinct noise, very familiar.

"_Where have I heard that sound before?" _Jeremie thought, running through sounds in his head. I found a match but quickly dismissed it. _"I must be hearing things, there's no way Aelita's energy field went off in the hallway." _Then I could hear the sound of gunfire, three rifles and a shotgun, followed by another noise that sounded like Aelita's energy field. _"Could it be?"_ Then came something that I never saw coming. Out of the window on the other side of the room, I could see what looked like Aelita and Colton fighting off more guards. Aelita charged a huge energy field, then shot it at a squad of guards in the hallway.

**POV: NORMAL**

The guards now dispatched, Colton and Aelita began checking rooms. Aelita searched the left, Colton checked the right. After a short search, Aelita saw the beat-up Jeremie waving them down from one of the rooms.

"Colton! He's in here!" Aelita called. Colton rushed over and spotted the trashed blonde handcuffed to the chair.

"Xana, we've found Jeremie!" Colton exclaimed over the radio.

"Great job, get to the courtyard and I'll take you to the supercomputer for the SRTTP." Xana replied. Aelita tried to open the door, but it was locked from the inside.

"It's locked!" Aelita said.

"Stand back for a second." Colton said. Using the stock of his shotgun, he slammed it repeatedly against the window until finally it broke into little shards of glass. Reaching inside, he flipped the lock and opened the door. **(M16A2's note, yes I know it's primitive technology, just go with it.)**

Colton and Aelita rushed inside, filled with relief.

"Aelita! Colton! What happened to you two?" Jeremie asked.

"Long story, I'll tell you later. Come on, we need to get you out of here." Colton said.

"Uhh..." Jeremie said sheepishly, staring at the handcuff around his wrist. Colton grabbed his suppressed USP and carefully shot the handcuff chain, freeing Jeremie.

"Jeremie, we were so worried about you!" Aelita exclaimed, hugging him with joy.

"I was worried they got you!" Jeremie replied, obviously happy to see Aelita.

"I'll tell you once we get out of here! We need to go now!" Colton exclaimed.

"Yeah, right. Let's go." Jeremie said. With that, the trio left the interrogation rooms.

"Hey guys, we've found Jeremie! Meet back at the courtyard so we can get out of here!" Colton exclaimed over the radio.

"Got it! We're heading back now!" Star replied over the radio.

"We're heading back as well, did anyone hear anything more about that chopper?" Yumi asked through the radio.

"No, and I don't think we should wait around for it, let's hurry." Ulrich radioed.

**POV: JEREMIE**

Aelita, Colton, and I sprinted through the hallways, out into the prison block, and finally to the courtyard. The rain was intense, with thunder crashing loudly in the distance. The huge floodlights illuminated what was left of the courtyard, bullet holes lined every wall, and bodies were strung out all across the courtyard. Horrified by the gruesome sight before me, I asked the first question that came to mind, which happened to be the most clichéd one of all.

"What happened here?" I asked. Of course, Colton delivered the only answer he had given me all night.

"I'll tell you later, we need to go."

"There are the others." Aelita said, pointing at four silhouettes running at us from the darkness. The other four warriors regrouped with us.

"Xana, we're back at the courtyard, can you get us out of here?" I froze. Did I just hear correctly? Did they just say _Xana_? This can't be true!

"Wait? You're working with _Xana?_" I yelled.

"Oh yeah, this might be a good time to explain what's going on." Odd replied.

**POV: NORMAL**

Jeremie grew anxious. It all added up now, the abduction, the new outfits, their sudden appearance, all of it. He was trapped in a bubble.

"Get away from me!" He yelled. He turned to run, but almost slammed into Ulrich.

"Jeremie, it's us!" Odd yelled. "We're working with Xana to get you out of here!"

"Why? So you can just kill me once I get back?" Jeremie shot back. He made another attempt to run, but was cornered by Yumi.

"Listen to us! The government is out to destroy all of us so we're teaming up to reverse this whole incident!" Yumi called.

"No you're not! You're here to _kill_ me!" Jeremie replied. He tried to run again but Aelita grabbed his shoulders and stopped him. He looked her in the eyes, seeing somewhat of a relaxing feel in her green eyes.

"Jeremie," She said in a soft voice. It seemed Jeremie was listening. "Please listen to us, we aren't here to hurt you. It's us, your friends, we're trying to rescue you. We had to team up with Xana to do so." Jeremie didn't move. He stared deep into her eyes and saw the same girl he'd fallen for years ago. Slowly, he relaxed.

"Is it really you, Aelita?" He asked after a short pause.

"Yes, Jeremie. It's us." She replied.

"What happened to you?" Jeremie asked, now relaxed.

"With our current weapons, we wouldn't stand a chance against a prison full of armored guards." Ulrich said. Colton flinched as he recalled the shot that barely missed his head on Lyoko. "So Xana gave us weapon and armor upgrades."

"But.. Why would he just give you upgrades? He hates us with a flaming passion!" Jeremie asked.

"Just as the government is after us," Colton began. "The government is also after him. They want to eradicate him and imprison us for multiple counts of endangering humanity. So as a strategic move, we're teaming up to reverse everything to the past with a powerful return to the past program. We needed to rescue you to remove the safeguards on the supercomputer."

"That makes sense." Jeremie said, processing everything that they had said. "How are we getting out of here?" He said after a moment's pause. Everyone paused, turning their attention to the sky.

"That's a good question." Star said. "Hey, Xana? Where's that ride you promised?" She said into the radio.

"Coming in now." Xana replied. Just as he said that, a Xana-controlled helicopter flew over the prison walls. "Everyone on board, this is heading straight to the factory." Xana called over the radio. The helicopter landed, allowing the warriors to get in.

"Alright Xana, get us out of here!" Colton called. The helicopter lifted off and started flying away from the prison.

"You know, I wonder what happened to the-." Odd was cut off as a missile slammed into the prison wall, just as the helicopter flew over it. Everyone on the helicopter was shaken by the blast.

"Hind!" Xana yelled through the radio.

"Wishful thinking Odd!" Ulrich yelled.

"Hold on, we're heading top speed to the factory, try using your weapons to take it out!" Xana said. Yumi opened the side door of the helicopter and stuck her head out. Raindrops pounded her face through the darkness. The ground was completely invisible due to the veil of black. Just behind the helicopter, a huge floodlight cut through the darkness, blinding her.

"Yeah, the Hind is definitely behind us!" She yelled. A loud reving sound pierced through the darkness as the Hind fired huge fifty caliber bullets at the warrior's helicopter. Loud plinking sounds could be heard from inside the helicopter as bullets were deflected off the side.

"The Hind is doing some pretty serious damage to the helicopter!" Xana warned.

"Should I use the EMP on it?" Aelita suggested.

"Bad idea. The blast will also take out or helicopter too." Xana replied. "Use the minigun on the side of the helicopter!" Xana suggested.

"Minigun..?" Colton asked. He looked outside of the helicopter to see a huge M134 minigun perched on the side. "Oh this is going to be fun!" he muttered and spooled up the barrels. "Hey Xana! Slow it down just a bit so I can line up a shot!"

"Slowing, but be aware, I may have to evade missiles." Xana called. The helicopter slowed down until Colton had the iron sights lined up with the Hind. He began firing an insane flurry of rounds at the Hind with deadly speed. The Hind flew up to evade the shots, then a gunner got on the side of THEIR minigun.

"Oh that's cheating!" Colton yelled as a storm of bullets fired at the helicopter. Colton returned fire, focusing on the rear rotor of the Hind. Through the gunfire, Colton could see thick black smoke begin pouring out of the rotor. Seeing critical damage, the Hind's crew backed off and let the warriors escape.

"Nice shooting Colton, we're an hour away from the factory, and it looks like clear, stormy skies from here." Xana radioed. Colton closed the door on the helicopter and sat back down.

"Just an hour before we can reverse this mess." He said.

**(M16A2's note: Relax, the story isn't over yet! Sorry if this chapter kind of sucked, I wanted to get something uploaded. Sorry it's been a while since my last upload, depression, major family splitting issues, school, and more takes a toll on your writing time. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Remember: More reviews, more chapters! Oh and I don't care if you post flames, but don't do it to be an ass.)**


	6. Betrayal

**Code: Total war**

**By M16A2**

**Chapter 6: Betrayal**

The helicopter landed on the roof of the factory. The warriors piled out and into the factory, reaching the supercomputer in under 5 minutes. Jeremie hopped into the chair of the supercomputer, while Colton and Odd stood guard by the door. Slowly, Jeremie undid his safeguards to the supercomputer, allowing access to run the SRTTP."Okay, I've entered the program into the computer. Just turn off the last safeguard and execute the program to reverse everything." Xana instructed. Jeremie put in the password for the last safeguard, but paused just before hitting enter.

"Jeremie, what's wrong?" Aelita asked.

"Something doesn't feel right." He replied.

"This isn't the time to tell us how you feel, Einstein! Uno the safeguard and reverse this whole mess!" Odd called.

"No, this just doesn't add up. If we reverse it, won't it all just happen again?" Jeremie said.

"No, I've added a temporal seeker to the program. When it is executed, it will seek out and destroy the government's temporal immunity creation." Xana said. Suddenly, the sound of a chopper ripped through the ominous silence.

"We've got company..." Ulrich muttered, drawing his katanas.

"Troop transports have landed just outside the factory!" Xana said, worried. Colton and Odd pointed their weapons at the elevator in response.

"Jeremie, it's now or never!" Colton yelled. The loud sounds of boots against concrete could be heard from above.

"But have we even seen if Xana's program works or not?" Jeremie called. "How do we know he isn't trying to sabotage everything?"

The elevator could be descending the shaft. Colton quickly put his C4 directly in front of the entrance and prepared the detonator.

"Jeremie, it's do or die at this point!" Colton called. Jeremie stared at the keyboard, biting his lip. Just then, the elevator screeched to a halt, and gunfire ripped through the doors as the began to open. Colton fired the charge, killing a good portion of the soldiers in a huge explosion. Odd quickly fired laser arrows at the soldiers who had survived the blast.  
"Jeremie! Do it now!" Ulrich yelled. Jeremie closed his eyes and pressed enter, removing the safeguard and executing the SRTTP. A blinding white bubble, four times brighter than normal emerged from the center console of the supercomputer, enveloping everything and everyone.

-**After the SRTTP-**

Odd opened one eye. Out of the blur, he could make out the greenish hue of the scanner room ceiling. He opened both eyes and the blurry details slowly came into focus. He was lying on the scanner room floor. Taking a breath, he sat up and could see the others, passed out, lying on the floor. He froze, noticing suddenly that they were _still_ in the Lyoko outfits Xana had given them! Odd looked at his hands, and sure enough, they were the paws Xana had given him.

"Uhh, guys? Wake up! We've got a little problem here!" Odd yelled.

"Ugh what is it Odd?" Colton mumbled, slowly sitting up.

"Just get up! Look what happened!" Odd yelled with an alarming tone.

"What is it Odd?" Star said, slowly waking up. "I don't like being woke-Oh crap!" Star suddenly became aware of her Lyoko outfit. "We're all still in our outfits!"

"Wha?" Yumi said, finally opening an eye. She darted to an upright position and looked herself over. "Oh no! She's right! We're still in our outfits!" She yelled, waking everyone else.

"What happened? Why are we still dressed like this?" Ulrich asked.

"I've got a bad feeling.." Aelita said.

"Let's get up to the supercomputer, I'm sure that'll yield some results." Jeremie suggested. Everyone got to their feet and headed to the elevator, but upon pressing the button, nothing happened. Jeremie pressed it four more times.

"This can't be good." He muttered. "Service ladder." He said and pointed to the ladder. Jeremie climbed up, and when he got to the top he almost screamed.

"Xana's betrayed us!"

**(M16A2's note: Yep, Xana betrayed them, next chapter you'll see the havoc he has created. This story is far from over. Remember, more reviews, more chapters! Oh, and sorry it's so short)**


	7. Escape from the factory

**Code: Total war**

**By M16A2**

**Chapter 7: Escape from the factory**

"Jeremie, what's wrong?" Aelita called.

"The supercomputer! It's been destroyed!" Jeremie shrieked. Everyone flooded the ladder and climbed up, unable to believe their ears.

"Oh my God, he's right!" Yumi replied with shock. A pile of disfigured parts and mangled machinery lay where the supercomputer normally was.

"He destroyed it. I can't believe it!" Jeremie said with a defeated tone.

"Wait Jeremie, it's only the mainframe, maybe the core is still intact!" Aelita said.

"Hey, you're right! Let's go check it out!" Jeremie exclaimed. The group went down to the scanners once again and headed toward the maintenance ladder for the core. As Colton yanked the hatch open, he jerked back as dozens of lasers erupted from the opening.

"Oh I can already see what's going to happen." Odd said.

"I think there's something down there." Aelita said. Colton flashed her a sarcastic look and then slowly looked inside. Down below, he could spot at least a dozen Kankerlots, five Bloks, and a Krab, all pointing their weapons at the boy looking inside. Colton jerked back once more as lasers erupted from the hatch.

"Xana really did it this time!" Colton muttered.

"What's down there?" Aelita asked.

"Monsters, lots of them, guarding the core." Colton replied. He turned his attention to Odd and Ulrich. "Ready to slaughter Xana's monsters?" He asked. Odd and Ulrich looked at each other, then back at Colton.

"How are we going to even get in there without getting blown away by lasers?" Ulrich asked. Colton Pulled out a flash bang.

"We're going to do it the fun way." He replied. "Once you see the flash, jump in behind me and kill anything that doesn't have a heartbeat."

"But wait, you have a frag grenade right there! Can't you just toss that in and blow them apart that way? Why put our lives in danger?" Ulrich asked.

"Because, the core of Lyoko is down there. I don't exactly think having shrapnel in the hard disk is going to help our problem, is it?"Colton asked. Ulrich thought for a second before getting out his katanas.

"Fine, just don't shoot me in the back, alright?" He asked. Odd primed his laser arrows as the trio knelt down by the hatch.  
"On three." Colton said, pulling the safety pin on the flash bang.

"One," He counted. "Two," He threw the flash bang into the hatch, releasing the safety lever. A loud metal ping could be heard as the tiny capsule hit the floor. A split second later, a large blast of light followed promptly by a loud crash exploded from the hatch.

"THREE!" Colton yelled and jumped into the hatch, MP5 in hand. Ulrich and Odd followed closely behind him. What followed was a loud mix of lasers, gunshots, metallic slicing noises, and laser arrows plinking off of the metal walls. After 10 seconds, the whole room fell silent.

"Clear!" Colton called. Star looked looked into the shaft and spotted the bodies of numerous monsters laying in front of Odd, Colton, and Ulrich.

"It's all clear." Odd called, motioning to Star.

"That was amazingly fast!" Star called, descending the ladder.

"And amazingly easy." Ulrich commented, putting his katanas away.

"The flash bang blinded them. A blind target is an easy one." Colton replied, slinging his MP5 over his shoulder. "Jeremie! It's clear now, you can come down here and check the computer!"

Jeremie peeked over the edge and climbed down the ladder, followed by Yumi and Aelita.

"Jeez, they didn't know what hit them!" He said, examining the scene at the bottom.

"It doesn't help matters that we blew their eyes off." Odd commented with a victorious smirk. Jeremie began examining the computer. He pushed a button, exposing a RAM disk. Scorch marks were plastered all over the small disk.

"Oh no! It's worse than I expected!" Jeremie yelled. He reinserted the disk and opened a hatch, exposing the processor and the hard disk drive. Burn marks were all over the computer's internal parts. "He destroyed it! He has completely destroyed the supercomputer!" Jeremie cried, examining the fried hard drive. "Lyoko, my work, the anti-virus, everything! It's gone!"

"What?" Aelita asked.

"Xana turned back time and reversed the mess, but he also implanted seekers to destroy the computer!" Jeremie cried out. "I knew something like this would happen! We never should have trusted him!"

"What choice did we have? It was us against the governments of the world. I can't say I'm a fan of those odds." Ulrich said. Suddenly the ground began to shake violently as a loud blast could be heard from the top levels.

"What the hell was that?" Colton yelled. The blast somehow managed to restore power to the elevator, causing it to open up at the core. As the massive metal grate squealed open, a massive megatank that had been hiding inside the elevator rolled out.

"Oh shit!" Colton yelled at the sight of the metal behemoth rolling out. The massive tank opened up, laser already charged. It fired it's charge, hitting Colton squarely in the chest and throwing him into the wall with brutal force. He slid down, collapsing against the wall. The megatank attempted to fire another blast, but it was deflected by Ulrich's quick hand at his katanas. Just before it could fire another blast, Odd fired three laser arrows at it, crippling it's processors. With it's processors scrambled, the massive heap of metal simply shut down. The tank destroyed, everyone turned their attention to Colton, who was still slumped up against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Star asked, kneeling next to him. He was panting heavily, but he flashed her a haphazard thumbs up to indicate he was fine.  
"Where the hell did that thing come from anyways?" Odd asked.

"I have no idea, let's get back to Kadic and grab my laptop. I can assess the damage Xana's done from there." Jeremie suggested.

"Right, Colton do you need some help getting up?" Yumi asked. Colton waved her off and clumsily got to his feet.

"That megatank really did a number on you, didn't it?" Odd asked. Colton let out a deep cough.

"I'll let you take the blast next time, Odd." Colton choked. Once Colton got to his feet, the group piled into the elevator, which now had power. Jeremie pressed up on the control pad and the elevator roared to life. Slowly, the elevator squealed to the top of the shaft. Upon stopping at the top, the metal door rolled open, revealing a pile of rubble where the factory once stood. The walls and ceiling had collapsed, narrowly missing the elevator shaft.

"This just gets better and better..." Ulrich muttered and stepped out of the elevator.

"What happened...?" Star asked, shocked by the remains of the shattered factory.

"Why don't we ask them?" Colton said, pointing to an incoming squad of hornets.

"Better and better!" Ulrich yelled, drawing his katanas. The warriors took battle positions, preparing for yet another battle.

"Jeremie, take cover in the elevator! We'll take them out and get you to Kadic!" Colton called.

"I don't think we need Jeremie's laptop to assess the damage anymore!" Odd called and fired a laser arrow at the squad. Suddenly, three huge jet fighters roared overhead, disorienting everyone.

"What the hell are they doing here?!" Ulrich called, urgency seeping into his tone.

"I don't know! Just fight!" Colton called, firing his MP5 at the approaching squadron. The squad had long since open fired upon the warrior's position, showering them in poorly aimed shots.

"Even on Earth, those things still can aim!" Star called. Just as she said that, a lucky blast hit Odd in his foot. He yelled out in pain.

"Now I'm pissed!" He yelled, priming his C4 arrows. He fired three shots out of pure rage, missing the squad completely.

"They may have poor aim, but so do we!" Ulrich yelled, deflecting another blast. "We need to get higher! I'm on my last throwing knife!"

"Last magazine before I switch to my shotgun!" Colton called. "At this range I'd _really_ doubt I'll hit them!" Suddenly, more gunshots rang out. The squadron focused their attention on something from over the rubble. Almost instantly, the hornets were destroyed by a hail of gunfire. The warriors froze in place.

"Targets down!" A voice called.

"Good work Corporal! Move up and check the rubble for survivors!" Another voice called. A second later, a young soldier peeked his head over the rubble and stared blankly at the warriors. Colton responded by pointing his MP5 at the soldier. The soldier pulled out an M4A1 and pointed it at Colton. The rest of the warriors promptly pulled out their weapons and aimed it at the soldier. A short stand off continued between the soldier and the warriors.

"Are you friendly?" The soldier called, shattering the short silence.

"That depends." Colton called. "Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?"

"Corporal Jacob O'Neill, United States Army, or what's left of it. We're here looking for survivors from the attack. Who are you?" The soldier called, not lowering the M4A1.

"I'm Colton Matson, what attack are you talking about?" Colton replied, slowly lowering his MP5.

"You don't know about the attack? Where were you this whole time? It practically reduced Paris to rubble!" Corporal O'Neill called, finally lowering his M4A1. Jeremie flinched at the corporal's announcement.

"Wait, was this attack caused by big freaky robotic monsters?" Odd called.

"Yes that's it. We're in a global war, I'm surprised you know nothing about this!" Corporal O'Neill called back. "Sir! We have a small band of armed survivors! I believe they might be friendlies!" Another Soldier stepped atop the rubble. He was a heavily built soldier, wielding a huge British Bren gun over his shoulder. He had brown hair, with brown eyes that looked down upon the Lyoko warriors with a warm, welcoming gaze. After looking them over he turned to the young corporal.

"Don't just stand there, O'Neill. Get them out of there!" He commanded in a loud rumbling voice.

"Sir, I'm not one hundred percent sure they're friendlies." Corporal O'Neill replied. The larger soldier turned to the Lyoko warriors.

"You guys down there friendly?" he boomed. While the tone was loud and commanding, it held a sign of warmth. The warriors exchanged puzzled gazes then lowered their weapons.

"Yeah, we're friendlies." Ulrich replied. The larger soldier turned back to Corporal O'Neill.

"See? That's all you've gotta do. If you point your weapon at them, they're going to point theirs at you. Now get a rope and pull them out of there." The larger soldier said.

"Yes sir." Corporal O'Neill replied. The young soldier disappeared for a second before returning with a large length of rope.

"We're going to pull you out of there, just climb up the rope." Corporal O'Neill called. He tied the rope to a busted post before throwing the rope down the the warriors.

The warriors ascended the the rubble, and at the top a hellish landscape lay out before them. Paris looked like something out of a war movie. Buildings lay in rubble, bodies of people and monsters littered the streets, blast craters lined the landscape, and the atmosphere had a hellish reddish-brown haze covering the normally blue sky.

"Dear God! What happened here!" Star asked in pure shock.

"About a month ago, some freaky robots popped up in China and began terrorizing the citizens there. The Chinese military responded, but _more_ robots began spawning around the globe." Corporal O'Neill said. "Before we knew it, the governments of the world were in total war against these freaky machines! No one even knew where they came from! To make matters worse, something attacked the Internet and completely took it over. Our military intelligence was compromised. We were able to make a backup Internet for the exchange of military data, but it isn't nearly as good as the original Internet capability. Things are looking pretty bleak for the world."

"How many are dead?" Ulrich asked, looking at the once-overflowing canal. It had dried out from repeated bombings, both friendly and enemy.

"There are large groups of survivors around the world, but over 40% of the world's population is either dead or missing, with another 5% injured and unable to fight."

"What are you doing in Paris then?" Colton asked.

"As I said before, there are large pockets of survivors around the world. With the governments collapsed, survivors are banding together to combat those things to the very end. Hopefully, one day we'll beat those things. In the mean time, we have to-." The corporal was cut off by a poorly aimed blast.

"Tangos, four o'clock!" Someone yelled. Xana's army had caught up with the warriors.

"O'Neill! Get the survivors to the convoy! We're leaving now!" The larger soldier called. "Everyone pack up, we're leaving!"

"Yes lieutenant Murray! Follow me, we're taking you to our stronghold, there are other survivors there!" Corporal O'Neill instructed. With that he turned and jumped into the dried up canal. The warriors followed him to a huge vehicle convoy, there were at least 35 Humvees' and two helicopters. Corporal O'Neill jumped into the passenger seat of a Humvee toward the back of the convoy. He beckoned for warriors to get in behind him. The warriors piled into the back seat.

"Sir! Move it! The convoy is leaving!" The corporal called. Lieutenant Murray was busy unloading his Bren gun upon a squad of advancing Bloks.

"I'm coming! Get it started!" He yelled back, switching magazines. Corporal O'Neill reached over and started the Humvee, then turned back and continued watching Lieutenant Murray. The lieutenant was fighting off an army of monsters, simply firing as lasers flew past him. Then, one lucky blast struck Lieutenant Murray in the left shoulder, breaking his stance as he flinched from the incredible burn left by the blast.

"Alright, time to go now!" The lieutenant yelled, pressing a hand to his burned shoulder. "But before I leave." The lieutenant reached behind him and pulled out a small, blue, metallic cylinder. Pulling a small pin off of it with his thumb, he threw it at Xana's army and jumped into the canal. A spectacular blue flash followed shortly after, blowing a massive hole in the offense created by the monsters. Lieutenant Murray jumped into the drivers seat of the humvee, still pressing a hand to his left shoulder.

"Now that's how we get shit done!" He yelled, slamming the gas. The humvee took off with the rest of the convoy following behind.

"Sir, we have monsters pursing us!" Corporal O'Neill called.

"Keep them off of us! You!" The lieutenant pointed at Odd. "Can you shoot an M134?"

"Yes sir!" Odd replied.

"Get up there and take them out!" The lieutenant pointed at a hole in the roof, with a minigun mounted on the edge. Odd climbed up to the gunners seat, but then realized his hands were too big to man the minigun.

"Shoot! Too big!" He yelled and turned around, firing laser arrows at the pursing monsters.

"Problem, Odd?" Colton yelled from inside the humvee. He stuck his head out the window and began firing with his suppressed handgun.

"My hands are too big, I can't use the minigun!"

"Here, trade places with me! Ulrich called. Odd jumped out of the gunners seat while Ulrich stepped in. Ulrich spooled up the minigun before firing a torrent of shots at the monsters. The recoil was too intense and Ulrich could hardly control the shots, but he put a number of shots straight at the pursing enemies.

"Good shot son!" The lieutenant called.

"Sir! Monsters overhead!" Corporal O'Neill called. Everyone looked up to see four hornets flying directly above the car.

"Take them out! We're almost to the checkpoint!" The lieutenant called. Colton pulled Ulrich out of the gunner seat before firing shotgun blasts through the hole in the roof. He noticed the hornets were almost three times bigger in the real world then they were in Lyoko. He open fired on them anyways, striking one under the stomach. The monster flinched from the blast, apparently spilling green blood everywhere.

"They're a lot bigger and weaker outside of Lyoko, aren't they?" Colton called, switching to his MP5.

"I wouldn't say that!" Yumi called. She was throwing her fans at a pursing krabe, but the razor sharp hits didn't even scratch the shell. Colton thought for a second, the Krabe was out of range for his shotgun, and the MP5 was almost completely empty. Then, he turned to Corporal O'Neill.

"Quick, do you have a fragmentary grenade?" Colton blurted.

"Here, these are my last two." Corporal O'Neill handed Colton two grenades off of his vest. Colton pulled the pin on one but held the grenade and got out of the hole in the roof. Carefully, he timed his throw, hoping to blast the Krabe clean from underneath. Colton pulled back, but as he threw a hornet fired a blast, causing Colton to drop the grenade... Inside the humvee.

"Oh SHIT!" Colton yelled at the top of his lungs, watching the small green fall into the back seat of the humvee. Aelita picked it up out of curiosity.

"What's this Colton?" She called, looking the small sphere over.

"QUICK THROW IT OUT THE WINDOW IT'S GONNA BLOW!" Colton yelled, urgency in his tone.

"What do you mean?" Aelita asked, unsure of the what he just yelled.

"IT'S A GRENADE AELITA!" Colton yelled. Ulrich turned to see a live grenade in Aelita's hands. With one swift motion he grabbed it and chucked it out of the window, narrowly escaping the blast that blew the Krabe to huge pieces.

"Oh, it was going to explode." Aelita said, finally understanding what Colton was yelling about.

"Sir it looks like the monsters are backing off, but we still have three above us!" The Corporal yelled.

"Hit them with the M203!" The lieutenant replied.

"Sir, I can't hit them from this angle!" The corporal replied.

"Stick your rifle out the window and blow them to shreds! I don't get why they haven't fired at us yet!" The lieutenant yelled. Reluctantly, the corporal rolled down the window and cautiously sat on the edge of the door. He picked up his M4A1 and carefully aimed it at the closest hornet. With one pull of the trigger, he fired a huge grenade at the hornet, blasting it to pieces.

"Good shot corporal!" Lieutenant Murray yelled. Corporal O'Neill carefully reloaded another shell, carefully sliding it in and closing the M203. Again he launched a shell, blowing another hornet to bits. Everyone cheered as the corporal carefully reloaded his last shot for the last hornet. Carefully, he lined up a shot, trying to hit it square in the head. Suddenly, the hornet shot searing hot acid into the roadway just ahead of the convoy.

"FUCK!" Lieutenant Murray yelled. He swerved to the left to avoid wrecking the humvee in the acid. The swerve caught Corporal O'Neill off guard, and he was ejected from his spot out of the humvee.

"Son of a bitch!" Lieutenant Murray yelled.

"Stop the car, we can get him! He fell into that ditch over there!" Jeremie yelled.

"No time! We have to keep going!" The lieutenant yelled.

"Hang on, I can get him! Scoot over!" Aelita yelled. Jeremie looked at her like she was insane.

"Are you crazy?" Jeremie yelled.

"Just trust me, I'll be right back!" Aelita yelled. She opened the door, ignoring Jeremie's protests. He tried to grab her to keep her from jumping, but Aelita was already out the door. Aelita deployed her wings, flying down to the ditch where the corporal lay in pain. He was nursing his left leg. The corporal saw her fly in on angel-like wings.

"Am I seeing things?" The corporal asked.

"No, I'm here to pull you out of here." Aelita replied with a small smile. "Are you okay?"

"I can't walk, I think I broke my ankle!" The corporal yelled, sounding slightly defeated. Suddenly, there was a loud screech, unlike any Aelita had ever heard in all of her years of fighting Xana's monsters.

"Oh God, it's back!" The corporal yelled. "Go! Get out of here before it kills us both!" The corporal yelled.

"No, you're coming with us! Come on!" Aelita yelled, offering her hand to the injured soldier.

"Run, it's almost here!" The corporal yelled, reaching for his M4A1, which landed 10 feet away from him.

"I'm not leaving you behind, come on!" Aelita said, grabbing the Corporal's arm.

"Okay, fine. Just let me get my gun!" The corporal yelled, urgency now apparent in his tone. Aelita helped the corporal grab his M4A1, then Aelita prepared to fly off with the corporal, but before she did she heard yet another screech.

"What is that?" Aelita asked.

"Glenchers! Get the hell out of here now!" The corporal yelled. Fear was very apparent in his voice.

"What's a Glencher...?" Aelita asked. She turned to the source of the screech, but then let out a loud throated shriek.

"She's gone! We need to go back for her!" Jeremie yelled at Lieutenant Murray.

"We're five minutes away from the compound, we can launch a search from there!"

"We have to go back now! Before something bad happens to her!" Jeremie continued protesting.

"Sir please, we need to go back for our friend!" Yumi added.

"That won't be necessary!" Odd called. He was looking out of the window. "Here they come now!" Odd pointed out at a small figure, approaching the humvee at intense speed. It was Aelita and the corporal! Aelita was flying at top speed carrying Corporal O'Neill by his arms. The corporal was firing at something on the side of the canal in the road.

"What's he shooting at?" Yumi asked. Suddenly, there was a ground rumbling screech as Aelita and the corporal made it to the humvee.

"I think I know..." Lieutenant Murray said. Lieutenant Murray grabbed the radio strapped to the visor of the humvee. "All units, we have an unknown number of Glenchers in pursit. Base, I recommend you prepare the dual .50's we're coming in hot. Aelita and the corporal landed on the top of the humvee. Carefully, she helped the corporal back into the passenger seat before climbing into the back.

"What's a Glencher...?" Star asked, looking out of the back of the humvee.

"There's the compound!" Corporal O'Neill yelled, pointing at a huge stone bunker a quarter of a mile away.

"Convoy sighted, you may enter. Confronting pursuing tangos." A voice in the radio called.

"Copy! We're entering now!" Lieutenant Murray yelled. "We have one injured, no casualties."

"Copy."

"I still can't see the Glen-AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGH HHHHHHHHH!" Star let out an ear piercing shriek."

**(M16A2's note: If you're enjoying the story, please leave a review! If not, still leave a review! I take any criticism, but no flames please. More reviews, more chapters at quicker publishing rates!)**


	8. Glencher

Code: Total war

Chapter 8: Glencher...

By M16A2

"Glencher! 7 o'clock!" Corporal O'Neill yelled.

"O'Neill, hang back! We can't let you fight with that injury to your ankle!" Lieutenant Murray ordered. He glanced at Colton "You! Can you fire an M203?" Colton grinned.

"Of course!" He replied enthusiastically. Lieutenant Murray took Corporal O'Neill's M4A1 and threw it to Colton.

"Aim for the neck, that's the weakest point! Oh!" Lieutenant Murray reached into his dump pouch and pulled out three 40-millimeter high explosive grenade shells and tossed them to Colton. "Just in case you're a poor shot!" Colton flashed him an annoyed look and stashed the shells before checking the shell in the M203. Satisfied to see that it was still loaded, he wrapped the sling around his shoulder and pulled out the magazine in the M4A1.

"This thing is huge!" Aelita said, gapping at the size of the rifle.

"I'll say, what caliber is this?" Jeremie said, inspecting the barrel.

"It fires the standard 5.56 by .45 NATO round." Corporal O'Neill called. "Oh, here are the last of the magazines." Corporal O'Neill handed Colton four more magazines, each one topped off with ammunition.

"Wow Odd, I think this thing tops your laser arrows!" Yumi said. Odd was about to reply with a snappy comeback, but right then a loud, horrific screech forced everyone except Corporal O'Neill and Star out of the compound. Realizing Star was no longer with them, Yumi went back and found Star hiding in the Humvee, cowering in fear.

"Star, come on! We need to fight that thing!" Yumi said.

"I ain't even looking at that thing again!" Star snapped. "That was the single scariest thing I've _ever_ seen!" The Glencher let out another screech, and a mix of gunfire and yelling could be heard shortly after.

"Star, come on! We need you out there!" Yumi said.

"I'm staying here until that thing is _dead_!" Star protested. More gunfire could be heard, followed by a loud explosion.

"Sounds like your friend already has the hang of the M203." Corporal O'Neill commented. He was busy tending to the huge break in his ankle.

"Star, come on!" Yumi begged, hearing more gunfire outside.

"No!" Star said flatly. Yumi grew impatient with Star's constant protesting. She grabbed Star's wrist and with one good pull, ripped her out of the Humvee.

"Either you pick up that staff and help your _friends,_ or I drag you out there and use you for a shield." Yumi said harshly. Of course she was bluffing, but it did have enough force to make Star grab her staff and leave the compound. Yumi grabbed her fans and followed behind Star. Upon leaving the compound, Yumi could see the atrocity everyone knew as the Glencher. It was a horrific monster unlike any Yumi had ever encountered, real or imaginary. The monster resembled a giant gray lizard, with thick, scaly, bullet resistant gray skin. It had no eyes, just a red Xana insignia in place of it's eyes. It had a long, fearsome, spiked tail that was at least 3 yards long. It's mouth was lined with dual rows of shark-like razor teeth, and a laser was placed in the back of it's throat. It towered 15 feet above everyone on two intense hind legs. While it had no arms, it was doing significant damage with it's mouth and tail.

"I can't blame you for being scared Star." Yumi muttered under her breath. The others had their hands full trying to kill the new monster. Jeremie was taking shots at the monster with a pistol the Lieutenant had given him, the Lieutenant was unloading his Bren at the monster, while Colton dumped a fired shell out of the M203 and replaced it with a fresh shell. Ulrich and Odd were tag teaming the monster, taking turns at attacking before retreating from the monster's powerful laser. Star, though she was still terrified of the Glencher, ran straight at it, swinging her staff wildly, casing different fire and earth spells at it's head. Star summoned a huge bolder, slightly smaller than a car, and threw it at the Glencher with powerful force. The huge rock cracked the Glencher in the face with ground-breaking speed, but it didn't even seem to faze the Glencher! All it really did was get it's attention. The Glencher turned it's attention to the small girl, and began walking toward her. Star stopped running at the monster, and this time went into full retreat, running away from the Glencher at top speed in pure fear.

"Help!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Colton and Odd followed the menacing monster in pursuit. Odd fired a burst of laser arrows while Colton fired another blast of the M203.

"Last shell!" Colton called, loading his last shell into the M203. "I'm switching to the M4!" Colton said, and began firing the rifle at the monster's back.

"I'm going to climb on it's head and try to find a weak spot!" Odd called. With that, he sprang onto the tail of the Glencher and began scaling it's back. The Glencher immediately became aware to Odd's presence and began trying to shake him off, finally backing off of Star. Odd, thanks to Xana's upgrade, was able to hold into the Glencher. He unloaded his laser arrowing into it's neck, each one striking deeper and deeper into it's flesh. The Glencher screeched in pain.

"Colton, get up here and fire the M203 into it's neck!" Odd called. Colton looked at the huge beast flailing around and immediately saw a problem.

"How the hell am I supposed to get up there?! I can't scale this thing!" Colton called. Right as he said that, Aelita flew up from behind him and flew him to Odd's place on the Glencher's back.

"Thanks Aelita!" Colton called with a wave. She merely gave him a thumbs up and started throwing energy fields at the Glencher in an attempt to distract it from Colton and Odd. Colton readied the M203 and pointed it at the flesh wound Odd had created in it's neck. He fired the M203, before he and Odd jumped off to avoid the explosion. The blast of the grenade shell blew a massive hole into the Glencher's neck, deep enough to kill it. The Glencher stumbled around a bit, before finally collapsing and falling, dead.


End file.
